Date Nights and Sky Lights
by lightningcanoe
Summary: She remembered that time she compared kissing Liam to Karma at the threesome. And if kissing Liam was like seeing a butterfly, and kissing Karma was like seeing a bald eagle, then kissing Reagan was like seeing a great timber wolf. With the sun setting behind it. And a fresh layer of snow on the ground. And a double rainbow in the background. Reamy; oneshot.


A/N A little Reamy first kiss fic. Yes my imagination got away from me, no I don't regret it

Amy couldn't sit down. She was too busy pacing the length of her room waiting for Reagan to pick her up for their date.

Their third date.

The legendary third date, the date where, supposedly, couples were supposed to share their first kiss.

She wasn't sure whether she was more excited or scared, but before she could even try and figure it out, her bedroom door swung open. "Would you please stop fucking pacing, I'm trying to watch a movie downstairs but it sounds like the ants marching in," Lauren snapped. "Not now Lauren," Amy responded, running a hand through her hair.

The shorter blonde softened a bit when she heard her sister's tone. She huffed, "Okay, what's the matter?" She asked. "Why do you care?" Amy responded. "Can you just let me attempt to be a good sister?" Lauren snapped back.

"Fine," Amy said, sitting on the edge of her bed, "I'm nervous about my date with Reagan, it's our third one. So either we're going to kiss, and this becomes like really real, or we won't and that means she doesn't like me." Lauren furrowed her eyebrows, "Wow you put a lot of thought into this..." she mumbled as she made her way over to sit next to Amy.

"Look, not all relationships go at the same pace. You guys might kiss or you might not, but that doesn't mean she doesn't like you. Maybe she'll kiss you tonight and you'll finally start to move on from Karma, and if she doesn't, I'll slash the tires on her lesbian mobile." Amy smiled, "Thanks Lauren," she paused and frowned, "We don't have to hug now, do we?" "Oh god no," the shorter girl responded, getting up and leaving. When she was almost at the door, however, the doorbell rang. "Don't overthink it. She likes you, Amy. And if nothing else, just kiss her," Was the last thing she said before she made her leave.

Amy quickly grabbed her phone and jacket before heading downstairs to get the door.

She opened the front door, and there was Reagan, standing there with her big brown eyes and a smile on her lips. "Hey, Shrimp Girl," the older girl greeted, her voice low and raspy and freaking sexy as always. God that voice was going to kill her.

Everything about this girl was going to kill her.

Amy cleared her throat and smiled back, "Hey Reagan," she responded, "You, uh, you look amazing." Reagan's smile widened, "And you look beautiful as always," she responded, evoking a blush from the blonde. "So, you ready to go?" Reagan questioned. Amy nodded and closed the door before the two started walking towards Reagan's million-bumper-sticker truck.

"So where are we going anyway?" Amy questioned as Reagan opened the passenger door for her. Reagan smiled again, "It's a surprise."

The brunette walked around to the other side of her truck and hopped in. Before she was even settled, she smacked Amy's hand as it was reaching for the pizza box that was resting on the seat between them. "Not yet, you black hole," she joked, starting the car and pulling out.

"So you won't tell me where we're going, and you're starving me? Reagan, this is starting to seem a little kidnap-y," Amy said, raising an eyebrow. The older girl just laughed and moved Amy's hand away again, but this time she slid her hand into Amy's and laced their fingers together. "I'm not kidnapping you, Shrimps, trust me," she said, bringing their hands up to her lips and kissing Amy's hand. "Fine," Amy responded, "But for the record, I'd totally let you kidnap me." It was Reagan's turn to blush, "Good to know."

When Reagan's car pulled into a park about twenty banter-filled minutes later, Amy was kind of confused. She turned to shoot a questioning glance at Reagan, but the dark haired girl just winked and released their hands to put the car in park. "Come on, Shrimps," Reagan said, picking up the pizza box and getting out of her seat and getting out of the truck. Amy followed suit, noticing that Reagan was pulling out a full-looking backpack from the bed of her truck before making her way over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Ready?" Reagan asked, smiling like this was an everyday thing. "I think so?" Amy responded. "Chill out, babe" Reagan said as she started walking, taking Amy along with her.

Amy blushed when Reagan called her 'babe.' She used to hate that word, but hearing it roll off Reagan's tongue was making her reconsider. God, what was this girl doing to her?

Amy came out of her babe musings when she started to hear the chattering of voices. She looked past a huge oak tree, and saw that a large screen was set up, and about a dozen or so couples and groups were sitting and laying on blankets with drinks and snacks.

Oh. Amy thought. One of those outdoor movie screenings.

She turned to Reagan again, eyebrows raised, who was looking at her to gauge her reaction. "Oh man, you think this is totally lame, don't you?" she asked, her hand dropping from Amy's waist. "No, no, Reagan, it's super cool and different, like you. And in case you can't tell by the way I blush like a schoolgirl every time you open your mouth, I like you," Amy responded, stepping closer to the older girl.

Reagan's smile returned and she blushed for the second time in half an hour. "Come on, the movie's about to start soon," she said.

The two found a spot near the front and Reagan pulled a throw blanket out of the backpack before sitting down and patting the spot next to her. Amy smiled and sat down. "Hungry?" the older girl asked, offering Amy the pizza box. She took the box and set it on her lap, "Oh so you're letting me eat now?" she asked teasingly. "Oh yeah, I've decided to not kidnap you. You'll get to go home to your family and friends," Reagan replied. "I get to go home and I get pizza? This is truly the best date ever."

Reagan laughed and shook her head as she reached over to open the pizza box. "I hope I got the toppings right." She did: pepperoni and mushrooms, her absolute favorite.

Once. Amy had only mentioned what she liked on her pizza once, and in passing. And Reagan had remembered.

And just like that, any doubts about whether or not Reagan liked her flew right out the window.

"What are you smiling about?" The dark haired girl asked, her mouth half full of pizza. Amy shook her head and grabbed a piece of pizza herself. "What movie is this anyway?" Reagan grinned as the movie started playing on the screen, "Ferris Bueller's Day Off." Amy laughed, "You were really serious about getting me to watch this, huh?" "Hell yeah, it's one of my favorites and I told you I was gonna get you into 80s movies," she responded, pulling two bottles of lemonade from her backpack and handing one to Amy. "Now shush, it's starting."

And Amy had to admit, the movie was pretty good, and she found herself humming the tune of 'Twist and Shake' on the walk back to Reagan's truck. She was pretty sure that song was going to be stuck in her head for a couple of days, but when she saw Reagan smiling knowingly at her, and felt the older girl give her hand a squeeze, she figured it was worth it.

When the two got back to the truck, Reagan threw her bag and the empty pizza box into the back.

Amy turned to go to the passenger's seat, but Reagan didn't let go of her hand. "So... I'm kind of not ready ready to be away from you yet," she admitted, blushing and glancing at the ground. Amy bit her bottom lip, "Me neither... what do you do want to do?"

Instead of answering, Reagan climbed into the bed of her truck.

Okay... Amy thought. She shrugged though, thinking it wasn't any weirder than anything else she'd done with Reagan tonight, and followed the girl's lead.

The truck bed had blankets and pillows on the bottom, so it was easy to lay on. She settled next to Reagan, who was on her back looking up at the night sky. "Look," she said.

Amy did; there were a lot of stars out tonight, and a crescent moon too.

"I was kind of an astrology geek when I was in middle school; I liked the stories," Reagan admitted. "I bet you were the coolest kid in all of seventh grade," Amy teased, and Reagan just smiled and bumped her shoulder with her own, leaving them touching afterwards. "I was a really shy kid, and I thought stars were pretty cool, I guess."

"They are pretty beautiful," Amy said. "They're not as beautiful as you," Reagan stated, chuckling a bit as Amy looked at her. "Wow, everytime I think I can't get any cornier around you, I amaze myself by saying something even worse. You're turning me into a romantic, Raudenfeld." Amy laughed, turning on her side so she was facing Reagan. "Reagan the softie, who knew?" Reagan rolled onto her side too, scoffing playfully, "Hey, I am so not a softie," she argued. "You just compared me to the stars, you're basically Shakespeare," Amy teased. "Shut up." Amy looked into Reagan's eyes, "Make me," she challenged, genuinely surprised at her own confidence. A couple hours ago she couldn't stop pacing.

There was a pause as the older girl bit on her bottom lip slightly and she looked at Amy's before leaning in and kissing her softly. Amy sighed happily into the kiss and pulled Reagan a little closer as their lips moved against each other's slowly.

She remembered that time she compared kissing Liam to Karma at the threesome. And if kissing Liam was like seeing a butterfly, and kissing Karma was like seeing a bald eagle, then kissing Reagan was like seeing a great timber wolf. With the sun setting behind it. And a fresh layer of snow on the ground. And a double rainbow in the background.

For a second, Amy backtracked and thought about Karma. (And why the fuck she was thinking about Karma while she was kissing someone as hot as Reagan was beyond her). Fake-kissing Karma had always felt similar to this for the first few seconds, until Amy remembered that Karma was faking it, and she wasn't. Then the euphoric feeling of kissing her best friend was replaced with nothing but dread. She was kind of expecting the dread at some point- because with Karma, the dread always came. Always.

But as she felt Reagan's hand running through her hair, tracing down her arm, and finding its way to her hip, she realized that the dread wasn't coming this time, because she was sure Reagan wasn't faking anything.

Especially with her biting down gently on her lower lip and pulling slightly before breaking the kiss.

"Wow," Reagan breathed. "I know," Amy mumbled in response, before smiling. The two just looked at each other for a moment, catching their breath and collecting their thoughts. Well, Amy was at least. She didn't know what Reagan was thinking about. So she voiced her question, "What are you thinking?" Reagan blushed, "How freaking glad I am that I decided to work that Skwerkel party, and kissing you again," she replied. "What about you?" "Timber wolves," Amy said without thinking. "I mean, those stories about the stars... I was wondering if you could tell me a few."

Reagan furrowed her eyebrows, but still smiled, "Okay weirdo," she said, rolling onto her back again. Amy didn't though. She just moved closer to Reagan so she could rest her head on the older girl's chest.

And as Reagan started telling her about how most of the constellations and their stories were from Ancient Greece, she felt the dark haired girl's arm wrap around her waist and pull her a little closer, and her fears about whether or not Reagan liked her?

Well, they were about as far away as the stars were.

A/N I actually ended up watching Ferris Bueller's day off. Twice lol. Review review 


End file.
